


Coffee Shop [Oisuga]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: The coffee shop is open bright and early in the morning and Oikawa spots something.orSugwara is a hot barista and Oikawa is a customer.
Relationships: Mentioned - Daichi Sawamura/Yui Michimiya, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Anime Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Coffee Shop [Oisuga]

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story and my other stories on Wattpad! You can also go check out my friends @lethallady (Ao3) and @rxyqnna (Ao3 & Wattpad)

It was bright and early in the morning, exactly 5:30am and the sun was rising, as well as Sugawara Koshi, he had to get to work. With his bright and bubbly personality, he was perfect for his job. He was a cashier at a coffee shop, it wasn't the best pay but it would do.

Okinawa Tooru was very tired, he had just had his heart broken by Iwa-chan the night before and you could say he was crying, I mean he had of course noticed that they weren't each other's missing link, there was always something missing.

Let's just say Oikawa was tired and needed coffee, enter in Sugawara the bright and bubbly coffee shop worker that was hot, at least to Oikawa. He wanted to get his number so bad but he had just come off a breakup which wouldn't give a good impression. He would have to wait to receive a number, wait was this guy even gay? Oikawa was definitely getting ahead of himself. He needed to think things through. Maybe he should ask Iwa if he would be offended if he moved on fast... I mean he was the one who broke up with me so maybe he'll be fine. Oikawa tried to reason with himself but to no avail so stead he just texted Iwa. He said he was fine so Oikawa sighed in relief.

He decided to strike up a conversation. "Hi," he said kind of awkwardly, he quickly read the name tag "Sugawara,"

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good," Damn. Suga thought This guy is hot. I wonder if he's gay, or single. "How about you?" Oikawa said noticing Suga was dazed.

"Oh I'm good!" Suga said followed by awkward silence "What's your name?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you it's Oikawa,"

"Oh Tooru,"

"Wait I didn't say that was my name,"

"Well Oikawa you always appeared in the volleyball magazines that Hinata would read."

"Chibi-chan~"

"Yeah that's what you called him," Suga had been reminded of who Oikawa was and was almost certain he was with Iwaizumi. He might've thought he was with Daichi... "How's you and Iwaizumi?"

Oikawa was startled "We broke up last night you see,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Suga said flustered but now he knew Oikawa was gay or bi, he had a chance

"What about you and Daichi?"

"Daichi isn't gay, if he was he wouldn't be with Yui,"

"Oh sorry," Oikawa was the one flustered this time. "This may sound rude but wanna go on a date?"

"Wow that was fast, I was planning to ask that too,"

"What?"

"You have no idea, that was exactly why I brought Iwaizumi up," Suga paused "and I noticed you were checking me out, and so was I,"

"But how?"

"Setters need to understand the people's emotions around them and adjust."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date."


End file.
